The Battlezone Chronicles
The Battlezone Chronicles is a serialised, non-canon and fan-made continuation of the Battlezone story in written format, with new chapters being continually posted on battlezone1.org.The Battlezone Chronicles on battlezone1.org Description Chronicles takes place in an alternate universe in which the NSDF and CCA never allied to become the ISDF and instead continued their conflict long into the 21st century where myriad splinter factions now vie for control of the solar system. Anyone may contribute to the chronicles if they have their own story to tell, though the general theme is that guest authors are active players in the Battlezone community and self-insert themselves into chronicles as the leader of their own imagined faction. Most authors prefer to stick with canonical factions as bases for their own, but there have been exceptions to this. Synopsis Following the end of the Biometal War in the late 60s and early 70s, the American and Soviet governments retreated from space to attend to Earthly affairs. With the chaotic after-effects of the Fury conflict, however, the governments left behind large amounts of equipment and lingering biometal reserves on the worlds they had once claimed. Forgotten Survivors Many individuals from both sides were also left behind, forgotten and forced to survive with what remaining resources they could find amongst the abandoned yet mostly intact bio-metal structures and life-support facilities. Over time, these survivors would conglomerate into small groups and factions of their own, acclimating themselves to life in space with little competition bar territorial disputes between nomad groups. Occasionally these groups would sneak back to Earth to recruit individuals to join them, but these were rarely fruitful. Public Awareness Such isolation could not last. Over the decades information about the events in space would slowly leak out to the public from traumatized former NSDF and CCA soldiers. Attempts by the respective governments to silence these soldiers were brutal, but did not stop the leaks. This would come to a head on 9 June 1997, an event which would later be known as "The Battlezone Leak", in which massive amounts of information on the Bio-metal War was leaked through the infant World Wide Web, accessible to thousands of normal individuals on Earth. The governments immediately denied the validity of the information, but over time pockets of individuals began to realize the truth of what occurred during the Space Race. Recruitment This activity did not go unnoticed to the space-faring survivors. Silently observing events unfold on Earth, many realized this was an opportunity to bolster their numbers; with the mass leak of information it would be much easier to convince people to join them. On the 28 February 1998, a day that would later be known as "The Battlezone Release", multiple groups secretly sent craft to Earth and recruited hundreds of individuals to join them in a new life in space. The resulting growth caused existing factions to swell with numbers, and territories grew. This growth would soon surpass the practical limits and the existing factions split apart, leading to increased conflict. References